rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Maring
Maring is role-played By: Nikki Van Davis. Maring's History Maring's former name was Maria. As a little girl, Maria as long as she could remember was rejected, treated wrong and had little or no friends she had always wanted one a true friend. So she made a choice to make people's life miserable as they had done to her's, she thought it would help but it didn't it only made things worse. Her mother and father had to send her up for adoption, but she never knew that it wasn't their choice to give her up. Maria never knew what love was. One day when she was a teenager about 17, she jumped off the top of building and sadly killed herself MIM wanted to giver her a new beginning and help to get things right but she didn't trust anyone and became an evil Spirit. to read More about Maring Click here: Three Friends, Wishes and A Story About Maring 'Powers.' Maring's powers is a Dark Energy and can do some serious damage. Levitation Advanced Telekinesis Telekinetic powers Maring (.jpg Maring.PNG Maring 4.jpg Maring 2.jpg Long-distance Teleportation Above-average physical condition Experienced hand-to-hand combatant Multilingualism Empathy Telepathy Empathic Creation & Projection Ability-granting Ability Augmentation & Enhancement Ability Control Personality: Maring's personality is different than most of the guardians. Many times after she became completely evil, Jade Windragon has tried to convert her back to being good, which Maring declined every time telling her to go away or "No I will never be good again!!". Maring trust no one and is always ready for a fight. She is very bold and can speak her mind. If she is offended or in a bad mood, she'll be mean, but always has a attitude. When She is mad her eyes will turn a red or glow Black. Relationships The Good Guardians: She does not like any of the good Guardians. Jade Windragon: Before she became evil, she and Jade were Good friends. However, after she became evil, their relationship crashed. The Evil Guardians: Is an ally with them all. Black Cat 14.jpg|Mystery (Maring's Cat)|link=Mystery Lol.jpg|Hiroki and Maring.|link=HirokiXMaring Zz jade and Marng.jpg|Jade and Maring (Former Friendship) Hiroki: Maring has a crush on him and Constantly Calls him Cute or Cutie. Quotes "I told you Jade, I don't need friends!" - to Jade Windragon Evil Grin* "Hello Pitch, any news for me today?" - To Pitch "Zenith! .. Is that a Challenge!?" - to Zenith " Hello Eris. .. how's the Chaos going?" - to Eris "Neva..you are a girly..you know that..>:)" - To Neva grins* "Dark Sister... humm.. only on ONE exception..." - to Dark Sister "Soo Thunderbrain...i see you don't have the stomach to do it..well then *evil laugh* I'll do it for you" - to Thunderhead "Hiroki! aren't you cute!" *smirks* - To Hiroki Pets Maring has a Black cat Named Mystery (link) Category:Females Category:Evil Category:Teenagers Category:No Center Category:Nikki Van Davis Category:Adopted Category:Siblings Category:Reborn by Man in Moon Category:Remembers everything in the past Category:Power users Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis users Category:Weapon users